The Dark Side of the Moon
by GiannaG
Summary: Anabelle Giordano is the only female in the new family that just moved to Forks. Breathtakingly beautiful and mysterious, she doesn't seem to be dangerous, but powerful forces are hunting the Giordanos down. Will she be able to save Jasper and his family? On hiatus/rewriting
1. And What A Strange Lot We Were

***Ello there! Just throwing out there that I don't own Twilight or any of the recognizable characters/places. However I do own The Giordano's and any other original characters! Please Read, Review, Favorite, and Enjoy!***

**(Anabelle's Point of View)**

Whenever we have to move to a new town the experience is always similar. It is a smooth transition for us, and acquiring a new estate is never an issue due to my family's vast fortune, having been gathered over hundreds of years. Fitting in with the new locals however, well, the truth is, we never quite do.

It was our first day in Forks, Washington. My wet, sunless, and incredibly green new surroundings exuded a sense of familiarity, and it amused me. It was always the same. I stepped out my window, floating lightly down to the mud-covered ground below. My face instinctively turned upward letting the rain beat steady against my face, softer then feathers on my skin. I heard my brother Avis before I smelled him. The rain was, however slightly, weakening my senses.

I immediately whipped my body around when I heard him make a sudden movement. He had propelled himself across the lawn, sliding towards me on his stomach through the mud. I did not bother moving, and I giggled as I let him tackle me across the slippery ground. It was not long until an all-out mud war had broken out. Avis's twin, Malcolm, was quick to join in, never one to be left out of the fun.

My last brother, Reed, stared out at us, shaking his head at our childish game but laughing despite himself. He was accompanied by our father, who watched us proudly through wise eyes. I stopped, and took a brief moment to pause and glance at the members of my family. Malcolm was the older twin by five minutes, but Avis and him were completely identical. They were both tall, extending to about 6'5'', but their lofty frames were easily compensated for by the bands of muscle that bulged and stretched around them. Their perfectly messy light brown hair added to their inhumanly beautiful faces, and their matching sets of eyes, framed by dark lashes, glowed a warm liquid gold.

Reed was just as jaw-dropping as his brothers, but in a different way. He was shorter, but still reached six feet. He had the same bulky muscle, but his were more human. They were not as eerily defined, less like they had been carved in marble. His hair shined a darker brown and hung longer and shaggier, coming to a rest just above his bright hazel eyes.

And then there was Cyrus, our adoptive father. Still breathtakingly attractive, he looked different then the rest of us. My siblings and I all possessed smooth olive skin, even Avis and Malcolm, though their's glowed under an unusual pallor. Cyrus's skin had the same smooth pastiness; however, his was white as snow. He had the same colored eyes as the twins as well, but his rested under golden lashes and light curly locks. In my opinion, he was the most remarkable man, emotionally, physically, and mentally, that one would ever meet. Though the term "man" is used loosely. He had been a wonderful father, supporting all of us, his "children". And what a strange lot we were! Just try to picture this. A vampire father protectively leading two other identical vampires, vegetarians in their own right. Plus, a gifted shape-shifter who was unique and powerful in human or animal form, and one incredibly different girl, who's origin would not, could not, be believed. Not even if one was presented with indisputable evidence.

I smiled as my eyes soaked in the view of my family. Nonetheless, I had looked away for half a second too long, and was snapped out of my reverie by the slap of a large mud ball against my face. "What's up sis," shouted Avis, "Thinking of how exciting tomorrow will be?" He was laughing, and I rolled my eyes at him. Forks was anything but exciting. **_If only I'd known._**


	2. Not So Predictable

**(Anabelle's Point of View)**

The next day was cold. And wet. Predictable, I thought to myself. And I smiled. Predictable was good. Predictable was safer. I slinked into my closet, which was filled with more designer tags then a New York department store, and slipped on a pair of khaki colored jeans and a silky champagne blouse. After pulling on some brown (waterproofed) boots and a matching sweater, I grabbed my book bag and bolted out the door. I did not need to eat breakfast. The extraordinarily small amount of food my body did need would be saved until public eyes could watch.

Much to my brothers' chagrin, it had been established that I would ride to school alone today. We would appear less intimidating and conspicuous if we were first seen separately. My silver Porsche Carrera G7 made it to Forks High School in half the time it would have taken a normal person, but then again, I was not a normal person. I parked in the first empty spot I saw, and began gliding toward the small front office.

**(Jasper's Point of View)**

Edward pulled into the parking lot ready to slide into our usual parking space. The silver Volvo stopped however, as there was a sleek Porsche that sat intruding in its normal home. The five of us exchanged confused expressions. "What gives?" snapped Rosalie. She was clearly annoyed by the Porsche's human owner's cluelessness. I let my mind rush soothing waves over her. My actions were received with a sharp glare, but she seemed grateful nonetheless. Edward was the next to speak. "Not a problem, we'll park somewhere else." I quickly volunteered to visit the office and ask for a new parking spot for either the Volvo or the Porsche, for I was willing to take any opportunity to avoid the crowd of humans swarming into the main building.

**(Anabelle's Point of View)**

I walked into the front office already expecting the look on the receptionist's face. She stared wide eyed, jaw open, analyzing my features, my voice, and my movements. It took several moments but she soon recollected herself, and handed me a sheet of paper before explaining a few rules. She asked me to get my teacher's signatures and return here at the end of the day. When she was done, for pure entertainment, I lowered my eyes to hers, holding the gaze without blinking. I produced a wide, sparkling smile, and in my most mesmerizing and musical voice I replied, "Thank you ever so much for your assistance. I will see you at the end of the day!" At that, I spun on my heel and pranced out the door allowing myself a chuckle at her awestruck expression. However, my little joke had distracted me, and I almost, ALMOST, ran into another person coming in.

I looked up quickly, focusing on controlling my instincts and lighting fast reflexes from impulsively sprinting away from the stranger. The eyes I met, however, caused me to forget my sudden alarm and glued my feet to the floor. It was a boy. Although I cannot truthfully say that. I knew automatically that he was not human.

His blonde hair rested in waves atop his head. His skin glowed a clean white, smooth as marble, and was marred only by the thin scars, invisible to human eyes, which crept along his face. His body was lean, but very well built, and held the figure of a soldier. What had entranced me however, was his eyes. They were a duller butterscotch then my brothers. I could tell he had not hunted in awhile, but he was not too thirsty. There was something more to his eyes though. Behind them buzzed unimaginable thoughts and emotions. Thoughts and emotions I felt a strange longing to understand.

Hmmm... I thought. I hope this does not prove to be a complication. I smiled at him and he staggered back a bit. I could not hold back a grimace as I watched his eyes turn dark and cold. Then, as if nothing had happened, I continued to stroll out the door.

**(Jasper's Point of View)**

What had happened? My mind spun frantically. My simple trip to the front office had turned into quite an interesting occurrence. I had opened the door only to be confronted by a pair of breathtaking multicolored eyes. To a human they would have appeared to be an alluring violet color, but with my advanced eyesight, I could clearly see the entrancing mesh of different hues. It was something I'd never seen before, something awe-inspiring. But then I focused myself to look at the rest of this mysterious creature.

It was a young girl, perhaps about seventeen. Her hair was long, and it waved in gentle spirals that ended towards the middle of her back, a few inches above her waist. It was a deep dark chocolate brown, but natural gold highlights inconspicuously peeked through. Her skin was olive-toned and clear of any mark or blemish, not even a freckle stood out. It was, of course, a perfect asset to the rest of her flawless features, which were curved and sculpted in perfect harmony. Her body was thin, almost too thin, but femininely defined muscles were visible even through her clothes.

All of these images flooded into my brain, confusing me, and preventing me from forming a coherent thought. A breeze floated through the door, and as if she were reacting to the cool air she smiled. Brilliantly white teeth almost blinded me, but I was too distracted to notice. The breeze had blown her scent towards me, and all of a sudden this beautiful girl, whom I had been so positive could not be human, became my worst nightmare. The smell of her blood filtered through my nose, seemed to leak through my pores, affecting me like a drug. It felt like a sharp punch had crippled me, and it pounded me with the best and worst sensation I had ever felt. And then she was gone.

**(Anabelle's Point of View)**

I steadied myself on the outer wall of the main building. I flexed my unusual power and wrapped it around me, forcing my mind to control itself. I took a deep breath, and made a list of things to think about. Whenever I am nervous or stressed I always made lists. More control.

1.) There was at least one other immortal here in Forks.

Possibly more. At least he was a vegetarian. That made things easier. I would have to tip off my brothers soon. But it was the second item on my list that bothered me. That confused me, made me euphoric, and clenched at my stomach in fear and sadness all at the same time.

2.) This vampire had some sort of control over me.

My body's reaction to him surprised me. How could one look at this boy cause so much emotion to rush through my veins? I shook my head, forcing these ideas to the back of my mind, and focused on the day ahead of me.

I walked down the hall to my homeroom. Reed was already there, having taken a seat in the back corner. Isolating himself. As always. I sighed, and ignored the unending stares of the other students. The teacher, Mr. Varner, signed my sheet with trembling hands, constantly glancing at me from the corner of his eye. When he had finished I strolled to the empty seat next to Reed. All eyes followed me as I progressed.

I sat down and knew what he was going to say before he said it. "We are not alone." I did not worry about others hearing. He spoke in too low of a frequency for the humans' ears to pick up. "I know." I whispered back. His perplexed look encouraged me to continue. "There is a vampire. Blonde. Male. Looks like a soldier."

I watched as his eyes widened and he shook his head. "Then he is not alone. He has friends too." Now it was my turn to look confused, and it took all my patience not to beg for him to go on. "Two females. Two males. Vegetarians." My mind calmly registered his statement, and I nodded. There was no immediate danger, and we could more thoroughly research this later.

The next few hours passed by slowly. All of the members of my family had been updated on our companions, and it was unanimously agreed not to take any course of action just yet. But I could not get him out of my mind. The war waging behind his eyes had mesmerized me, and my only distraction had been the introductions of a few brave students. Their names were automatically stored in my flawless memory. I answered their questions warmly and acted enthralled in their conversations, so by the time the bell rang for lunch, I had made a decently large following. I smiled at them all and excused myself to go and meet my brothers.

**(Jasper's Point of View)**

We all sat tensed in the lunch room. Edward had listened to the thoughts of any other students that had contact with the strangers all day. He could see the two vampires. They were twins, which was a rarity for us immortals. They were very attractive even by our standards. "The females are swooning over these guys." Edward muttered. His voice sounded disgusted, but his mouth turned up in a smile. Girls often fell for me and my brothers in a similar fashion.

He could see the other boy too. He wasn't a vampire, that was obvious, but he definitely wasn't human either. Edward said this boy's name was Reed, and he mainly kept to himself during his classes, despite the fact that he was just as attractive as his brothers. I listened to all of his explanations impatiently. There was only one individual I wanted to know about. "What is SHE thinking?" I breathed. Nobody found my curiosity out of place, for we were all intrigued by these new strangers. Edward looked down sheepishly. "Well…actually…there's a slight complication." He whispered. "Let me guess," Rosalie growled, "You can't read any of their minds." "Yes." Edward sighed, "Anything I've heard about them has been through the minds of others. People seem quite taken with them." "I can only see the two vampires," Alice confessed, "The other two fog up my visions." There was nothing to say after that. We waited.

It wasn't long before they came. Everyone in the lunchroom had been shifting anxiously in their seats, continually moving their eyes between the door, and the only empty lunch table left. My extra sense picked up on the excitement pulsing through the room. And then they were there, gliding so gracefully that even my siblings swallowed gasps. The boys all walked around the girl, almost like… they were protecting her? "How strange." I heard Alice whisper. She had noticed the brothers' defensive stances as well.

Everything about them was beautiful. The brother named Reed, and one of the vampire twins grabbed a couple trays of food for them all, while the girl was quickly escorted to the table by the other twin. They sat unmoving, not talking. Their expressions were emotionless, much like my own. The other two siblings returned, and after a few moments of silence the girl nodded. They all stood up, moving in what seemed like slow motion. They left the rest of the cafeteria entranced as they parted, individually approaching different tables to gather a few of what I assumed was the new "friends" they had made.

I felt my siblings shift their eyes warily to the vampires. How could they seem so calm, so controlled around these humans? Then I remembered the intoxicating smell of their sister, and venom began to flow freely in my mouth at the memory. I scowled. Their resolve and control must be as strong, if not stronger, than Carlisle's to be able to deal with THAT.

I was so involved with my thoughts that I did not notice the short exchange of words that took place between the girl and one of her vampire brothers, or her slow approach to our table. "Hello." I looked up. That voice…it couldn't be human. My sensitive ears didn't pick up a single change in her tone or crack in her voice. It was too, angelic, too perfect, to be human. Yet, at that same moment, I caught her scent, the same maddening aroma as before. I shot a sharp glance towards my siblings. Their faces were frozen, eyes dark, the same expression of pain and confusion that I'm sure I wore on my own face. So they smell how strong she is too, I thought. But just as my mind began to plan how to pounce on my victim, it was gone. The irresistible allure of her blood had disappeared.

Five sets of eyes glared at her face, but this was no easy task seeing as it was painful to keep our eyes on her too perfect features. The girl's eyes had gotten wider, more intense, and her hands were clenched, as if she was concentrating very hard on something. Was she responsible for the sudden control and calm we all felt?" "You must be the Cullens." She sang again. Her body relaxed and she unclenched her fists, but her eyes were still wary, concentrating.

Edward was, of course, the first to speak. "That's correct. May we have the pleasure of knowing your name as well?" His voice was strained but polite. I could feel the anxiety and confusion emanating from him, but I didn't bother comforting him. The angel girl smiled. The warmth behind her expression shifted my siblings' moods a bit. They relaxed, and their anxiety began to pass, while curiosity took its place. "I'm Anabelle, but I much prefer to be called Ana." She stated.

She was holding out her hand, reaching towards Edward, who had been the one to address her. I felt a sudden pang of…jealousy? What was that about? I refocused, and watched Edward cautiously return the handshake. He tried to respond as coldly as he could with that angel smile still penetrating him. "I'm Edward," he managed, "and this is Bella, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper." Anabelle's eyes glanced towards each of us, stopping at every new face as if she were searching for something. When they rested on me, I didn't look up. My body ached to gaze into her mesmerizing eyes again, but I was too afraid too. My siblings watched her every movement, and I could feel their burning curiosity. Each of them yearned to ask questions, and to receive answers. Yet it remained silent.

She suddenly turned back for a moment, and for the first time we noticed her two brothers, the twins, glaring at us. Anabelle sighed. "So unsociable." She quickly grinned back at us. "Please excuse my brothers, Avis and Malcolm, they are not usually so cautious, but they worry about me. I will have to introduce you all sometime." She began to take quick, lively step back to her table, but something stopped her. She spun back around, and gazed directly into my eyes. "It was very nice to meet you all." After a second or so she looked away and smiled at my siblings. She then proceeded to move lithely back to her family. We remained in an awestruck quiet. None of us wanting to ruin the perfect silence she had left us in. Emmett was the first to break it. "Holy shit." He murmured, as his eyes roamed appreciatively over towards the beauty. That was an understatement.


	3. What is There to be Scared of?

**(Ana's Point of View)**

I walked slowly to my next class, chatting animatedly with a boy who had been in AP chemistry with me. I remembered him saying his name was Jordan. Perhaps I was chatting too animatedly though, because as we were approaching our next class he paused and looked at me, seeming to reconsider what he was about to say. "Um Anabelle…Ana…What are you doing Friday night?" I bit my check in a futile attempt to keep from smiling. "Actually Jordan, I am spending time with my father that night. The whole family bonding aspect is a relatively big deal to him." "Oh," was all he said. He was looking down and had picked up his pace significantly. I felt bad, but the decision to stay away from me would undoubtedly save his life.

I sat through my Trigonometry class not even pretending to take notes. Linda, the girl sitting next to me, gave me a puzzled look. "Don't you want to write this down?" I shrugged. "Perhaps I should, but I understand it fine." She looked surprised to hear that, and I could guess what question would come next. "Are you a senior? You look younger." I shook my head, keeping my eyes on the board. "Junior?" she tried again, but she got the same response. Linda's eyes widened before she whispered, "What's a sophomore doing in a senior class?" I glanced at her, letting a smile form on my lips. "I have had this class before." Her eyes remained curious, but it was obvious that I said all I was going to say on the matter.

It was true that I was a sophomore, if you did not take into consideration that I have been sixteen for the last 410 years. I had enrolled in all senior classes despite Reed's pleas to remain inconspicuous. Any level lower and I do not think I would be able to stay awake. It was difficult enough to keep conscious in these classes.

I had AP French next. I frowned. The language classes here were incredibly limited. French was my third language, Italian my first. Of course I knew English, plus Latin, Spanish, Swedish, and German. I sat through the whole class though. I even took notes like a normal student. I was surprised that none of the Cullens were in any of my classes that day though. In fact, I had not even seen them for the remainder of the day. This seemed odd to me considering the small size of the school. Doubtless that was for the best though.

After the final bell rang, I met up with my brothers in the parking lot. They looked anxious, and I could not help but to roll my eyes dramatically when I saw them. "Do not worry. I managed to make it through the day." I stated. Avis was the only one who smiled. We all exchanged a few comments about our classes before I promised to meet them at home. They had not seen the Cullens again either.

That night, my entire family, including Cyrus, gathered in the living room. It was time to address the Cullen situation. "I don't like it." Malcolm began, "It's not safe for them or us if things go badly." I grimaced at his comment. We all knew that if things went badly it was because of me. "I like it." This time Avis was speaking up. "It's been awhile since we've had any vampire companions, and I'm sure we can keep the situation under control." Reed nodded in agreement. "He is right. I do not think they present any danger to us. Besides, leaving now, so abruptly, would look suspicious." We all turned to Cyrus. His response would, without a doubt, be the wisest, and the one that truly counted. He was deep in thought. His forehead was creased in concentration, and his eyes were locked on his folded hands. Finally, he spoke. "What did you say this family's name was?" "The Cullens," replied Malcolm. Cyrus's eyes grew bright and he smiled. "There is no need for alarm then. I know the father, Carlisle. He is a good man, and I am positive that the same goes for his children." He turned to me, his eyes sympathetic and gentle. "Although, perhaps it would be wise for you to avoid initiating an immediate personal relationship." I nodded sadly in agreement.

**(Jasper's Point of View)**

I thought about her all night. Even with Alice three feet away I thought about her. It was ridiculous and immature, and I tried to distract myself with anything I could. I tried reading, listening to music, painting, and even translating texts into foreign languages. The fact that none of this worked made me angry, for there was no reason for me to continue contemplating Anabelle Giordano. I tried to tell myself I hated her for making me feel weak, but I couldn't because I know I did not. Alice found my silence puzzling, and I tried to pretend like everything was alright for her sake, but I was beginning to feel like her sake was dropping lower on my priority list.

The next day at school it was hard to decide whether to avoid Anabelle or hunt her down. I did not want to fall subject to her scent, or confuse my relationship with Alice anymore then I already had, but I felt as though I needed to see her. It seemed like her eyes were haunting me and her sweet voice followed my every move. So I decided to do neither. I would go about my day as normally as possible, and if I did not see her, well, I suppose I would live, but if I did…I smiled at the thought, if I did it would absolutely make my day.

I had a class with Avis and Malcolm, and to my surprise they actually talked to me. There was no sign of their former aversion to me, and we chatted conventionally for quite a bit. Sadly, the girl made no appearance. That is until lunch. She sat with her brothers at the same table as yesterday, and they followed the same procedure, gathering a few random students to come and join them. Her siblings glanced over to us occasionally, still seeming to have forgotten their former coldness, and even smiling a few times, but she didn't. Not once did she peer over in our direction, and I wondered why.

I had the opportunity to have my question answered the next period. She was sitting in the back right corner of my honors Trig class. I tried to hold my smile inside as I slid into the seat next to her. She did not look up. What had happened to the warm and welcoming creature who had introduced herself yesterday? "Hello Ana." I said. She continued to look down at her book, but at least she responded. "Hello Jasper." I was not about to give up that easily. "How are you today?" Ana finally looked up, but something was different. Her eyes were more guarded now, as if she had put up some sort of wall. "I am fairly well, all things considered." All things considered? What did that mean? She did not ask about my own well being back. "All things considered?" I decided to ask. She bit her lip and her next statement seemed well thought out, as if she had deliberated on how she should answer. "Never mind, I do not know why I said that. I am fine." How frustrating this girl could be! I refused to give up. I needed something more from her.

"Fine isn't a feeling." I retorted. She sighed, and I could have sworn I heard her whisper, "I suppose it is no use." "Pardon me?" I asked, but she shook her head. "I apologize for my lack of conversation. Please forgive me as I have no excuse." She spoke so eloquently, nothing like the sixteen year old girl she had informed people she was. I noticed that she never once used a conjugation, always speaking each full word. I stared at her, wanting to ask her a million questions but holding back for fear of her reaction.

"You can ask me you know." I did not respond for a moment, for I had not expected her to say that. Could she read my mind? Something about my expression must have been humorous because she laughed. I snapped back to the conversation. "Ask you what?" I finally replied. "Anything." Such a simple answer, yet it made deciding what to ask rather difficult. "What are you?" I knew that she would refuse to respond, but I had to inquire. It was the question I wanted answered most. I saw her jaw clench and her eyes looked away from mine for a moment. "Not that." I sighed. Exactly what I expected, but I would not push it further. For now.

"How old are you?" was my next question. "Sixteen." She answered back, but there was a smirk held on her face. I rolled my eyes. "When was the first time you celebrated your sixteenth birthday?" I guessed that this was the year she became… whatever she was. She frowned. "1600." I must have gasped, or swallowed loudly, something to give away my surprise, because she turned towards me with an understanding smile and incredibly sad eyes. "What is Reed?" She laughed, loudly enough that even the humans could hear. "Weird." I continued to stare at her, waiting for the real explanation. "He is a shape shifter." She offered no more then that simple answer, but I was not taking it for granted. I felt very fortunate that she was even replying to my questions.

I decided to ask the next one as a trick, to see if she knew about me, and about my family. "What are Malcolm and Avis?" Another smirk came in response. "Twins." I did not have to wait for her to continue. "You are very clever Jasper, but yes I know what you are, and what my brothers are. Vampires." Her bluntness took me aback, and I did not realize I was asking my next question before it had already slipped out. "Aren't you scared?" I expected a rational response, but instead I was met with a dark chuckle void of any trace of humor. "No, but you should be." The bell rang and she was gone immediately. I had not smelled or been tempted by her blood once during the entire class, and this time I knew she was responsible for it.


	4. This Was Not Right

**(Jasper's Point of View)**

When my siblings and I arrived back at our house after school we were surprised to find that Carlisle and Esme were not home. "Is Carlisle still at work?" Alice asked, though she would know more then any of us. "That's possible, but where's Esme?" Edward replied. "You guys are overreacting." Emmett added. It was Edward who responded again. "That may be, but with these new vampires in town I'd feel more comfortable knowing where they were." I shot him a dirty look. Anabelle and her family had been nothing but kind so far. They would never hurt Carlisle or Esme. "I know Jazz. I just want to be sure." I almost forgot that he could read my mind. "Alice?" I growled. That was her cue to start looking for our two missing parents in her visions.

After a few moments of watching Alice's blank face I began to get extremely impatient. It seemed like an eternity before she snapped back to reality, and there was no doubt that the look on her face was worried. "What did you see?" My voice was close to yelling. I had never yelled at Alice before, but this was about Anabelle. I couldn't let my siblings blame her for Carlisle and Esme's disappearance. What was happening to me? She looked up at me, eyes wide. I felt guilty for overreacting, but I wouldn't be able to calm down until we found our parents, and cleared the Giordanos' name.

"What did you see?" Rosalie echoed. She was becoming impatient too. "Carlisle…" stuttered Alice, "He was alone with another vampire. It was dark. I could be wrong but they both looked upset." That was all Edward needed. All of my siblings sprung into action. Edward looked around at us all. "Rosalie and Alice stay here in case they come home, and Alice keep looking. Emmett and Jasper go get in the car, I'll call the school and get the Giordanos' address." We did as we were told, and I was more then glad that Edward hadn't tried to convince me to stay home, because I wouldn't have.

Soon we were on our way to Anabelle's house. It was only a short drive from our own. I was nervous, clenching and unclenching my fists. What would I do if Carlisle and Esme were in trouble? Would I be able to attack Ana? Maybe if I smelled her blood again I thought grimly. It was a humorless joke.

We arrived at our destination quickly, and all three of us emptied out of the car. I reached the door first, and knocked loudly. "So polite." Emmett scoffed. We didn't have to wait long before the door opened. It was remarkable that even in this situation I still smiled when Anabelle answered. It faded immediately however when I saw her furious expression. "What are you doing here?" She yelled. Although all three of us were taken aback Edward still managed to speak. "Where is our mother and father?" Her mouth hung open. "Is that what this is about? My god, what did you think we did, kidnapped them?" Her words stung me. "Come on, relax Ana, we were just worried." Emmett said. She glared at all of us, her eyes lingering on my face. She walked back inside, and we took that as our cue to follow.

**(Ana's Point of View)**

I was fuming. My face was hot with rage. How could he think I would hurt his family? Emmett and Edward were one thing, but would Jasper honestly think I would stoop so low? I stopped my furious thoughts for a moment. Why would he not? I have only known him for two days. Why would I think that we had some close relationship? I barely knew the boy after all! I took a deep breath trying to clear my head of any remaining anger, but it was pointless because it had already been replaced with sadness.

I led the three brothers upstairs to Cyrus's office. I knocked lightly, turning around to continue glaring at the Cullen boys until the door opened. "Yes?" Cyrus had answered the door, and I saw a flash of familiarity flash in the boys' eyes. I understood. When I had met Carlisle a little while ago he had immediately reminded me of Cyrus. Edward emitted a low feral growl. "That's the one from Alice's vision. Where's Carlisle?" My reaction was simultaneous. I crouched low in front of Cyrus, my eyes locked on Edward's face. He did not stand a chance. How dare he growl at my father?

"Calm down Anabelle." Cyrus's words did not make me move from my position. "Boys?" A voice called from within. I watched as Jasper peered over Cyrus's shoulder. It hurt to know that he felt the need to check. "He's right there Edward, knock it off." I moved aside only when Cyrus had retreated back into the room, and then I let the rest of them in. "Of course I am right here." Carlisle's voice sounded disappointed. I took no small amount of gratification out of that. "Really boys how could you be so rude?" They looked at him apologetically. "We're sorry Carlisle, we were just concerned." Edward murmured. "Yes, we beg your pardon Mr. Giordano." Jasper added. He was so polite. If I was not still furious I would have smiled.

Cyrus laughed. "Please call me Cyrus. Besides, my last name is actually Kresmira, but do not worry about that. It is nice to finally meet you all, even under such unusual circumstances. Carlisle was just telling me all about you. There are two more correct?" "Yes," Jasper said, "Rosalie and Alice, our sisters." It made me happy to see them talking, but only for a moment. I knew this was not right. It was not right for me to care.

My brothers came rushing into the room, quicker then any animal. They stopped when they saw the visitors. "Hey Cullens! What's up?" Avis eagerly welcomed the visitors. I was surprised by the warmth my brothers showed the visiting vampire boys. Cyrus stood up from his desk. "Ah, boys, perhaps you would show our guests around." They nodded eagerly. "Hey Emmett, you want to have a go at a wrestling match?" Avis and Malcolm said the words together. They had a habit of doing that. Even I knew their invitation was one that Emmett could not resist. Edward grinned. "Tag team?" He asked, and they were gone.

Jasper and I looked at each other. I sighed. "Would you like to go for a walk?"


	5. I Felt Hope

**(Jasper's POV)**

Anabelle and I progressed down a thin stone walkway, winding our way through a bountiful garden. There were flowers, plants, and trees everywhere you turned. We seemed lost in a maze of green, but I didn't mind as long as I was with her. Nobody said anything for a few moments. We just walked along in a comfortable silence. It was a silence that I knew would have been unbearable for Alice. She could never stop chattering away, and it was a trait I once found endearing, but after a century or so the nonstop babbling can become more than a bit annoying. However, my thoughts didn't stay on Alice for long. How could they with such an immaculate creature walking so close beside me?

After another minute or so Ana looked towards me. "Alright, here is the deal. I will answer any of your questions that I deem...reasonable." I smirked. "Reasonable or safe?" I retorted, and I heard her sigh. She sounded sad, and I immediately felt guilty for some reason. "I know it is difficult for you to understand why I want to keep you safe. Why I should bother caring," was her only response. I stopped walking, and stared at her. "Do you really think that? Do you think that I do not understand the way you feel? At least you are not tempted to kill the one person you care most about." the words came out before I could think about what I was saying.

Ana's expression in response to my statement shifted in between a huge smile and a disappointed frown. Her continually wavering reaction was too humorous looking not to laugh. She smiled, and then for last time the grin disappeared, and the scowl returned. "No, I am not tempted to kill you, but there are others who will be." "Who are the others?" I persisted, but she shook her head. "No, not that one. Ask something else." I chuckled. She was so bossy, but it fit her adorably.

"Why can't Edward read your family's minds?" I asked. Ana shrugged. "Mind block. Theirs was learned, mine is natural." I was surprised, for I had not been expecting that. I could LEARN to block Edward out? I smiled at the endless possibilities. "How does that work?" I questioned. "It is not difficult. I can teach you if you have a couple hundred years." She could not have known the reaction my body had to her answer. It vibrated with pure joy. She may not have realized it, but subconsciously she had just said she planned to stick around.

I decided on my next question. "How is it that I don't smell your blood anymore? I mean, I do, but it is so easy for me to enjoy it without feeling any temptation." "It is due to one of my gifts. I suppose you could call it the gift of control. Whenever somebody's emotions begin to run rampant, I can subdue their minds before they make any rash decisions."

Was it possible that this girl was made for me? That us meeting was destiny? The one person who could help control the violent urges I often felt, I just happened to have a strong attraction to. Remarkable. I hesitated for only a moment before continuing. "What animal does Reed take the form of?" At the mention of her brother Ana's face took on a proud, idolizing expression, and it was so easy to tell how much her family meant to her. "A Siberian tiger." she responded. Impressive, I thought. The largest tiger breed, not to mention tigers in general are considered some of the world's most dangerous animals. She must have taken some satisfaction from the fascinated expression on my face, for I was rewarded with another dazzling smile.

"Continue." she ordered. "Are you going to run away from me someday?" It was a hard question for me to speak, but I needed to know. I watched the sadness return to her eyes. "I do not think I can. Something about you makes it impossible to stay distant, but please believe me Jasper, when I tell you to run far away. Do not let yourself become connected to me." Ana was pleading with me, but instead of agreeing I grabbed her hand and stared deep into her entrancing eyes. "Too late." I whispered.

**(Ana's POV)**

It took all of my strength and a bit of the use of my power before I managed to pry my eyes away from Jasper's. His words excited the butterflies in my stomach, but I was scowling. It was selfish to keep him here with me, for the ones who were coming after me were too strong, and yet, I felt hope. We continued down the garden walkway in silence. His hand was still clasped in mine. The end of this green maze was quickly approaching, for we had entered the rose garden. I had planted it here at the end because I wanted it to be the finale. It was my favorite, and I could stare forever into the endless different colors of the blooms, but now I could see something was out of place.

A pair of brown Manolo heels were clearly visible from underneath one of the bright green hedges. "Esme?" I called. The shoes quickly made their way towards us, and soon we could see the beautiful woman they were connected too. A smile emerged on Jasper's face, but a pout emerged on mine when I realized he had still been worried about her. I shook it off and smiled back at her. "Jasper!" She exclaimed. She was as surprised as the rest of us had been to see her son here. I attempted a weak smile. "He came to check up on you, so did Emmett and Edward. The girls are at home waiting." The apologetic look she shot me made me feel better. There was no way they were all going to escape a lecture from her and Carlisle.

I quickly realized that Jasper and I were still holding hands. In the next millisecond I had pried mine free, but it was not fast enough to escape Esme's notice. Her eyebrows scrunched and she looked questioningly at Jasper. "Well, we are both fine, and if the girls are waiting we should probably head back to give them the news, unless Alice has already seen us." She told him. I whispered, so softly that only Jasper would be able to hear, "Doubt it." He peeked over at me, a slight smirk on his face. Esme continued, "Thank you Ana, for welcoming us in to your home. Your garden is so lovely." I gazed warmly back at her, seeing the mother figure I had never known. "Thank you for visiting. Please feel free to come back anytime, I do not really like having outsiders tend to the plants. I prefer to do it personally, but I would love your help." I knew she would accept.

She nodded vigorously before telling Jasper she would meet him in the car, and glided away. I sighed and sat down on a nearby stone bench. Jasper stayed where he was, clearly torn between following his mother and asking me more questions. "One more." I stated. "Tell me about your other abilities." I raised my eyebrows. He was exceptionally observant. He prodded me on. "How can Alice not see you or Reed? And why do my powers not affect you?" His questions amused me, for I had wondered if he had noticed his abilities lack of power over me. I nodded. "Technically, that is two questions, but I will answer anyway." He waited. "Alice cannot see werewolves or half-breeds either, correct?" He nodded, and I watched as realization took over. "Because she has never been either of those...So she cannot see you or Reed because, she has never been what either of you are?" I nodded in approval before continuing, "And as for your second question, I have a shielding ability as well. I can see other's powers coming towards me, and I can shake them off. It is similar to wearing a raincoat while it is raining. The water just slides right off of you."

He did not respond. He just stood staring at me for a few moments. I felt the need to snap him back to reality. "Your family is waiting."


	6. The Last Time You Told Me You Loved Me

**(Ana's POV)**

I sat in the garden for a long time after the Cullen's left. I watched the sun go down while sitting perched on the stone bench. My thoughts were jumbled and confused, but I was not yet ready to deal with them. As darkness settled in around me, I heard Reed approach, snapping me out of my reverie. "Ana?" his voice called out. He slowly approached my still form. "What are you staring at?" I smiled up at him and gracefully stood up, shaking my head. "Nothing. Nothing at all. I was just thinking." My brother's expression remained worried, but he did not press the subject further as he followed me inside.

That night I laid on my bed, listening to my family members as they moved throughout the house. It was not fair for me to lead him on. Perhaps, I gave in too easily. I could feel the tears beginning to form in my eyes, thinking of how selfish I was being.

I did not know when they would find me, but they would. They always did, and when they came, there was nothing I would be able to do to protect him. But I could not stay away. Deep down I knew that it did not matter what I did to avoid Jasper, we would continue to be drawn together like magnets. I rubbed my eyes with my hands, thinking of the countless obstacles and complications that were staring me in the face. I made another list, hoping to settle my mind.

_1.) I would have to tell Jasper what I was eventually. It was unavoidable, but the question is: When?_

_2.) What would happen to Alice? I did not fully understand the two's relationship, but I could tell they had one. The thought of Jasper choosing her over me, along with the idea of ever hurting the girl, crushed my heart._

_3.) Would our families be accepting? After all, we would be putting them in a complicated and perilous situation too._

_4.) Finally, his kind and mine are supposed to be natural enemies. How was this going to work?_

It all seemed too much for anybody to overcome. I took a deep breath and found myself hoping that the saying of "love conquers all" was true.

**(Jasper's POV)**

The ride back to our house was silent, and filled with Carlisle and Esme's disapproval. When we arrived home Alice and Rosalie ran out to meet us. The look on our parents' faces however, caused them to stop in their tracks. "Living room. Now please." Carlisle stated.

When we were all settled in the spacious room, Carlisle began. "Now, I understand your initial concern, but the way you handled the situation tonight was inappropriate and truthfully, a bit embarrassing. Cyrus Kresmira is an old friend of mine, so imagine how I felt when my children come bursting into his home to accuse him of kidnapping, or perhaps worse." "We're sorry Carlisle. We were just worried about you." Alice chimed. The two parents smiled before Esme continued, "We understand dear. Thank you, but rest assured from now on, the Giordanos are a very trustworthy family." My siblings and I murmured our agreement.

"Speaking of which," Carlisle started, "What do you think of them all?" Rosalie thought for a moment before being the first to speak. "I suppose they're alright. They seem harmless enough, but I certainly haven't made MY final decision yet." Carlisle nodded before looking to Emmett next. "So far I like em'. The brothers are stronger then I expected." He said with a grin. Edward rolled his eyes before butting in, "Don't worry Emmett, I'm sure you'll get a rematch. Although, I have to admit I was wrong about them all, they seem to want to fit in." It was my turn, but I couldn't speak right away. After a moment I managed to mumble, "I think their all good kids. Their a bit mysterious, but I'm sure, I'm hoping, that they'll grow to trust us over time." I wanted to tell them the truth, to tell them how I was falling in love with a girl I hardly knew, how their history was probably a lot darker then we could imagine, but I kept my mouth shut, and turned my eyes to Alice.

"Alice?" Esme urged. She cleared her throat before speaking, "I…I…I just don't know." She whispered before speedily exiting the room. Everyone remained silent for a while, and I knew they were looking at me. Expecting me to go and comfort the woman I supposedly loved. I gave in, and followed after her. I stopped outside the door before entering, and taking a deep breath I slowly entered.

Her small form was leaning against the large window, staring outside. I didn't move from the doorway. After a few awkward, silent moments passed by I spoke up. "Everything alright?" She turned towards me, and the sight of her red-rimmed eyes plagued me with guilt. I knew she'd been sobbing, or as close to crying as her immortal body would allow. She took one small step closer to me. "What's going on Jasper?" I shifted uncomfortably, when I didn't immediately respond she continued. "Were not us anymore, and sometimes, when I feel as though maybe we can pull ourselves together, you start talking about them. About HER." I still hadn't spoken at this point, and I was having a bit of trouble meeting her eyes.

Alice waited for some sort of response, but she did not receive it. She took another step before starting to sob again. "It's not fair!" she shouted, "Just talk to me Jasper! Please! Explain to me what you're thinking; What your feeling!" My jaw clenched. I rushed soothing energy over to her, trying to help ease her pain, and turned towards the door. Before I stepped out though, I heard her whisper behind me, "When was the last time you told me you loved me?" "I…" I began, but I was darting out of the house before I could think of what to say.

***SORRY SORRY SORRY! I know I haven't updated in an eternity, but I tore my ACL and both my meniscus's and had to get surgery and blah blah blah. But I'm back :) **** Thanks for everyone who's reading and especially to the few who reviewed! (Aka PurpleJellyC, Izzie-94, and ESPECIALLY QueenOfWeird1995, who noticed and pointed out some crazy mistake in the chapters.) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE KEEP READING! And ummmmm oh yeah! REVIEW!***


	7. Understanding and Worry

****I apologize in advance for this chapter. It's not my favorite, and it's really long, but it's a necessary filler for the story to progress.****

**(Jasper's POV)**

This morning was rough. I had spent most of the night hunting and roaming the forest, avoiding whatever awaited me at home. I returned at dawn, and began to creep as silently as I could towards my bedroom. Apparently I was not silent enough however, because as I was passing the door leading to Carlisle's office, I heard his soft voice call out, "Jasper?" I stopped. "Would you mind coming in here for a moment?" he continued. I sighed and cautiously entered the room.

"Yes, Carlisle?" I stayed close to the door, not approaching too close to my father. "Please, have a seat." He said. His voice was warm, filled with the understanding and patience that only a father could have. I did as he asked, and after I was seated in one of the elegantly crafted leather chairs I nodded for him to continue. "I am sure it will not come as a surprise to you, that I've…we've…noticed your behavior lately has become…different." I said nothing. "Although I know, it is not my business to pry into you and Alice's relationship, as a father I'm a bit worried about you. Is everything alright?" My strained silence continued, and I noticed for the first time that my jaw was clenched. I took an unnecessary deep breath and concentrated on not projecting my emotions onto Carlisle.

He continued. "Jasper," he whispered, "the Giordano's are a very respectable and trustworthy family, but…" He paused. "There are some…" Carlisle's voice stopped again as he searched for the right words. "complications." I growled, and my slightly angry, loud response surprised me. "Do you think I do not know that Carlisle? I know that there is something she's not telling me. I know that there is an overwhelming deal of obstacles. Do you think this is easy for me? Hurting Alice?" I stopped myself, and allowed a moment of silence in order to calm down. "I can't control myself when I'm not around her. After I met her…everything became easier. That constant pain and sadness that I know you have noticed plaguing me; it went away."

For the first time during our conversation, I met my father's eyes. I felt his emotions, and was surprised to find only sadness, love, and that ever-present understanding. He smiled at me. "I know Jasper. Son, follow your heart. My biggest wish is for you to be happy."

I could feel the sincerity in his words, and I began to stand and exit the room. For a moment though, I paused and turned back to him. "What is she Carlisle? What are they hiding?" My father stood as well, and replied, "That, Jasper, is not my secret to tell." I nodded in response and continued to exit the room.

I had just barely closed the door before I was confronted by another familiar face. "Jasper…" the figure whispered, and I nodded, following her down the stairs to a nearby room.

I settled once again into the comfortable sun porch that was my mother's favorite. She looked at me and I felt her frustration as she tried to find the words to say. "Esme, Carlisle and I just spoke…" I tried, and added a wave of calm towards her. She smiled at me gratefully before speaking up. "I know. I just wanted to talk to you myself." "About Anabelle." I commented knowingly. "Yes," she replied, "I've noticed the way you act around her, and I just worry, that perhaps you are moving too fast." She placed a motherly hand over my own, and I shook my head. I pulled all the emotions I had begun to feel for Anabelle and washed them over her; the comfort, the security, the excitement, frustration, lust, and care.

Esme nodded, her caramel colored hair falling over her shoulder. "I see. It's different then what you feel with Alice." A grateful grin appeared on my face at her perfect understanding. "With her there was always a noticeable kind of familiarity, and protectiveness. I know you care deeply for her, but I think we all noticed something missing. I never could see the intimacy or urgency between the two of you." She admitted. "I just want both my children to be happy." I hugged her and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I know Esme. Believe me, I know." She touched my face gently before watching me leave.

At this point I was more then ready to enjoy the rest of the morning alone in my bedroom; the one I held separately from Alice; the one that had been used more and more in the past year. But it seemed fate had other plans, and as I approached the final stretch to my sanctuary door I saw him.

Edward was leaving his own room, and walking down the hall. I was surprised to see he was home. Usually he spent the nights with Bella. We stopped and looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Neither of us said anything. I know he knew everything. Everything I had left unprotected he had seen in my thoughts. _You don't understand everything Edward. _I thought loudly. He shook his head and walked past me down the hall, leaving a trail of his emotions behind. There was frustration, of course, but also the same understanding and worry that I'd experienced from the other members of my family. I made it to my room with no further interruptions.

**(Ana's POV)**

When the sun rose the next morning I closed the copy of Hamlet I had been reading for the fifth time and exited our family's library. I slinked over to the hallway window and pushed the heavy velvet curtains aside to peek out. The grey clouds and thick fog that met my eyes did not disappoint. A smile stretched out upon my face, revealing all of my perfectly straight, white teeth. The dismal weather meant that a certain vampire family would be able to attend school today.

Anticipation and childish giddiness overcame me, and I did not bother to fight it. I had made the selfish decision to stop feeling guilty for and pushing away my feelings. My body danced its way over to the dark mahogany door that led to my bathroom. Shutting it behind me, I slipped into the shower and allowed burning hot water to run over my skin. Then, feeling refreshed, I continued through the adjoining door to my bedroom. The hundreds upon hundreds of articles of clothing in my closet stared back at me. Believe me when I say I have NEVER had trouble with fashion. My clothes had just always seemed to slip on in harmonious style with no effort on my part. Then again, I've never dressed to purposefully impress someone before, at least, nobody like Jasper.

Twenty mind-numbing minutes later, I decided on a body-skimming black and white printed knit skirt. It was short and showed off my long legs. The loose cream colored sweater that accompanied it was cute AND comfy as it hung off one of my slim shoulders. Topping off the whole ensemble was a simple pair of plain black peep-toe heels, a big black oval ring, and a long black string that hung from around my neck and ended in a single pearl.

I let my hair air dry, naturally forming into large shiny spirals. I looked in the mirror at my reflection, and my bottom lip slipped into an unsatisfied pout. Something was off. My mind raced for a mere second before I flipped my hair upside down and mussed it up a bit. THERE. I managed to create a perfect bed head with little effort and no product. I noted this with a small bit of vanity before I began to violently rip through my cabinets. Even with my inhuman speed, it took a bit of time to find what I was looking for, but at last it appeared; a make-up kit I had gotten as a gift probably more then ten years ago. I had never found a reason to use it, but I had never spent more then half an hour getting ready before either. I did not do much, merely applied a bit of eyeliner and mascara before finishing with lip gloss.

Confident, I did not bother to check the mirror again before leaping over the staircase banister and landing in the foyer. My brothers' voices echoed from the kitchen, and Reed was just finishing his breakfast as I entered. I laughed at the large display of bacon, sausage, and ham surrounding him. "Hungry Reed?" I joked. He looked up, a confused expression displayed on his face. "No more then usual, why?" I merely chuckled again and mussed up his hair as I walked by. "Morning sis." Avis greeted. He began to turn back to his conversation with Malcolm, but quickly did a double take. "Are you wearing make-up!" he exclaimed. I ducked my head and nodded, feeling the heat that began to creep up and color my face. I snuck a peek at his expression. He looked… disgusted? "You do not like it?" I asked. "No." he bluntly replied. "You're too pretty naturally. The makeup just detracts from it." Not sure whether to be flattered or offended, I waved good bye to them all and made my out to my car.

I did not bother to even try to make my driving speed look inconspicuous, for I was much too excited to get to school and see Jasper. My musical laugh echoed throughout the car. I was excited to go to school? That was a first. I pulled into the new spot I had been given after the parking space confusion, and took a minute to wipe the makeup off my face. "Yeah, you don't need any of that anyway." A voice whispered. I had heard him approaching, but for some reason I was still surprised to find his face so close to mine. I smiled at the beautiful man leaning into my car, and playfully pushed him away.

He opened the door for me, and as I stepped out I saw his eyes quickly glance appreciatively over me. "You look very nice Ms. Giordano." He commented. His southern drawl was so endearing that I almost could not control the overwhelming urge to kiss him. He reached behind me to close my car door, and although I heard it click closed he did not pull back. Having his body so close to mine was unsettling, and I had to focus all my concentration on using my power to control his blood lust. He brought his hand up to my hair and ran his fingers through it. I remained still as stone as he ran a finger across my cheek bone.

After a moment I reached up and grabbed his hand, bringing it back down to our sides. "We are going to be late." I managed while fighting a growing smile. He grinned eagerly back, his only reply a soft "Thank you." I wanted so much to be with him; to walk into the school hand in hand, but I knew it was too soon. Something in his eyes told me that his family was not quite ready for that yet, and I knew mine was not either. I looked down at our intertwined hands and sighed before letting go. He lifted my chin until our eyes met, and I saw the sadness and understanding in his face.

I broke away from his gaze and began a brisk walk towards the building. When I did not hear his footsteps following I turned back around. He was still standing back by the car. I felt yet another grin breaking out on my face. "Are you coming?" I called. He shook his head slowly, and the movement of his glistening blonde hair and the sound of his warm chuckle caused me to catch my breath before he began to follow me inside.

**(Jasper's POV)**

As soon as we arrived in the school parking lot I exited the car. The ride over had been unbearably uncomfortable and a stiff silence had been maintained the entire time. I searched the lot for her car. It was not hard to find. My advanced vision made it easy to peer right through her window to see her carefully removing make-up from her face. I walked as fast as I could while still appearing human, and leaned in through her open window.

"Yeah you don't need any of that anyway." I whispered. The surprised look on her face amused me. There was no way she didn't hear me coming. I shivered at her electric touch as she playfully pushed me away. I opened her door automatically, and as she stepped out of the car I took in her appearance. Her perfection merely frustrated me more for not knowing what sort of immaculate creature she was. My eyes must of lingered a moment too long because when I looked back up she was smirking.

"You look very nice Ms. Giordano." I commented, embarrassed that she had caught me. I reached around her small frame to close the car door, and my arm brushed against her side. I froze, and was surprised to realize she did too. I could tell she was controlling my thirst as I stroked her hair and face gently. The moment was over too soon though, and the aggravation at not being able to be with her was reflected in her eyes. A few more moments, and I was following her into the school building.

**(Ana's POV)**

We had decided not to sit by each other at lunch, or be seen too much together during the day. So I sat in the cafeteria, trying to concentrate on my brothers' conversation and sparing an occasional glance at the Cullen's table. It seemed that every time I peered over he did too. It was as if our movements mimicked each other. I noticed that Jasper and Alice sat on opposite ends of the table.

Avis, Malcolm, and Reed did not fail to notice the fog I was in, but thankfully they were kind enough to let it go. The day had seemed to be passing by even slower then usual, and knowing that next period Jasper would be sitting next to me made lunch drag on and on. Finally, the bell rang.

I did not waste time getting to Trig. The sooner I was there, the sooner we could talk. As I rounded the corner into the classroom I smiled. He was already there waiting for me. I let out a bell-like giggle, causing the few students who were there and the teacher to stare at me. Jasper smirked at me and I sat down.

"Well, it's good to see you too." He spoke so our human classmates could not hear. I bit my lip, to contain another giggle and rolled my eyes. In that one carefree moment however, I let my guard down, and in a single instant Jasper was as far away from me as our desks would allow. His eyes were dark. I had recovered control almost simultaneously, and I watched his body cautiously move back. The whole ordeal had happened in a single second. "I am sorry." We whispered at the same time.

For a large remainder of the class we remained silent, and I fumed at myself for not being more careful. He probably felt just as guilty. There were only a few minutes left of class when he suddenly touched the back of my hand. I watched him out of the corner of my eye. "Ana…" he began. "Yes?" I murmured. "I was wondering…" "Yes?" I prodded again. "I was wondering if perhaps, if you'd like to, consider I mean, see…" "Jasper," I breathed, "The bell is about to ring. If you have something you would like to ask, I suggest you ask it."

"How would you feel about going hiking with me on Saturday?" he finally said. I turned to him, hoping the surprise and eagerness I was feeling was not too obvious on my face. "I am a bit surprised you have to ask." I told him. My heart was beating quicker then normal. I glanced at the clock. We had two minutes left.

"Are you sure?" Jasper's self doubt was making me grow impatient. "Jasper…" I warned. "I'll pick you up at 7?" he tried. "Perfect." I reassured him just as the bell rang. When I had reached the door I quickly turned back and asked. "Will you be here tomorrow?" "No," Jasper said, "I'm going hunting." I smiled in understanding and walked out of the room.

**(Jasper's POV)**

Alice and I sat as far away from each other as possible at lunch. I tried to keep my thoughts quiet while Edward was there, and sent him a couple of pleading thoughts to understand, and trust that I would explain everything to him later. Every few moments I spared a look at Anabelle, only to find her peeking over at me as well. It was uncanny how in sync we were.

I left for trigonometry before the lunch bell rang, wanting to get there before her. I took my seat and barely a minute later she came in, radiant as usual. She stopped when she saw me and the smile that lit up her face and the angelic giggle that escaped her lips would have made my heart skip a beat. That is, if it were beating.

I teased her when she sat down next to me, but the perfect moment ended as soon as it began. She must have let down her guard because all of a sudden her scent crashed into me. I pushed myself away immediately, and in a second she had resumed control. For the rest of class I kept mostly silent, angry at myself for not being stronger for her and for forgetting that I was still a threat to her safety. It was so easy to forget her human qualities; to forget how unnaturally tantalizing her blood was.

Before the bell rang however, I managed to ask her. I stumbled and hesitated and could see her grow more and more impatient with me, but I finally managed to ask her to go hiking with me on Saturday. I knew she would refuse. I wouldn't blame her when she did.

"I am a bit surprised you would have to ask."

Her statement took me by surprise, and I vowed that I would hunt nonstop until it was time to pick her up on Saturday morning. I wasn't about to take any chances.

**** PurpleJellyC: All of the Cullens have noticed something is up, but they don't really understand what, and since Alice can't see anything that has to do with Anabelle she didn't see it coming. And thanks so much for reminding me about Edward, if it weren't for your comment I probably would have forgotten and wouldn't have put him in this chapter! So yes, he knows. And you'll find out in a few chapters I promise!**

**QueenOfWeird1995: Me too. **** But don't worry Alice will have a happy ending too!**

**Hope whoever read it enjoyed! If you did read it please review! I won't deny how much more confident and happy it makes me **** It's overwhelming how much more has to happen in this story, and anything you'd like to see happen, I'd appreciate you mentioning!****

****PS I'm considering changing the story to rated M later on as Jasper and Anabelle's relationship progresses... Opinions?**  
**


End file.
